facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Mombasa
The Battle of Mombasa, also known as Operation: Leveler was a major battle during the Rappelberg War. The battle marked the end of the Rappelberg War and was also one of the bloodiest battles fought throughout the duration of the war. Mombasa is a city in Kenya on Earth. Prior to the battle, UNSC-UGO forces have been pulled back to defend the UNSC-UGO's capital city (Mombasa), resulting in other UNSC-UGO strongholds across Africa undermanned. Because of this UNSC-UPEO forces have been able to sweep through Africa and faced little to no resistance from opposing UNSC-UGO forces. By late March the UPEO's advance had brought them 60km away from the suburbs of Mombasa. The opening shots of the battle include the destruction of the two main bridges that served as the main hub between the central island that contained Mombasa's Central Business District (CBD or Downtown area) and the outer suburbs. It took three weeks to secure all of the western, northern and southern suburbs and another two weeks to secure the CBD area. By the 30th of April most if not all of the surviving defenders had surrendered to the UPEO and marked de facto end of the Rappelberg War. Preparations The UPEO's offensive in Africa had two objectives: to assert Axis influence over the continent, and to remove the last Gaullian presence from Earth. These two goals were complementary to each other since the removal of the UNSC-UGO from Africa would complete the two objectives. After a little over a month since the invasion of central and west Africa began the UPEO had arrived at the door steps of the final UNSC-UGO stronghold- Mombasa. Knowing full well that the bulk of UNSC-UGO forces were garrisoned in the city, the UPEO and the Alicantian Restoration dedicated a significant amount of assets in preparation for the siege. Encirclement of Mombasa By early April, the UPEO had gathered forces some 20km away from the northern, western and southern suburbs. Meanwhile Ystovia had a fleet that stood by in the Indian ocean. This meant that the UNSC-UGO were effectively trapped and had nowhere else to run. As per standard procedure during sieges, targets of strategic importance such as but are not limited to: power lines, roads, airfields and telecommunication towers were targeted and destroyed by long range artillery strikes to disrupt UNSC-UGO operations in the city. At least two dozen Titan class land battleships were requisitioned by the Marine Corps from the Army to complement the Marines lighter Collosus class land cruisers. Four Frigates had also been requisitioned from the Navy to assert aerial superiority over the region. STARs satellites overhead monitored, tagged and traced UNSC-UGO troop movements, defensive structures, AA/SAM positions and bunkers. By the 5th of April these assets were ready to be used on the field. Order of battle Taking the suburbs On 0300 hours the 5th of April, the A109 Mombasa and New Nyali Bridges, both of which serves as the primary mode of crossing the river between the CBD area and the suburbs, were destroyed by artillery fire from the Titan class land battleships, effectively isolating the CBD from the suburbs and preventing UNSC-UGO forces from retreating and reinforcing the CBD. UNSC-UGO assets that had been tagged by STARs satellites overhead were also shelled. Ten minutes after the shelling began, Tsunami MBTs, various types of IFVs and Walkers entered the suburbs and attacked the defenders. Hawk Assault Ships and Hornet Gunships provided close air support for ground forces whereas thousands of Wombat Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles (UCAVs) swarmed the air space and harassed the UNSC-UGO Air Force as well as destroying AA/SAM assets deployed. After heavy armored units mowed down the major defenders, Marines sweeped the area to eliminate any survivors. Civilians who took arms and fought back were regarded as actual defenders and were shot on sight as well. For the next several hours brutal close quarter combat took place as Marines entered and cleared each house that they encountered that had not been leveled by the first wave of heavy armor assets. Civilians who stayed out from the battle were spared whereas those who have decided to attack the Marines were, depending on how they attacked the Marines, either shot or arrested. At this early stage of the battle, few UNSC-UGO forces surrendered as many opted to fight to the death rather than surrender and taken prisoner. Razing the CBD Two weeks after the siege began the suburbs that surrounded Mombasa had been taken. What little resistence that remained from the UNSC-UGO were a series of disorganized desperate assaults and last stands. UNSC-UGO forces who were lucky enough were able to swim across the river without getting shot by advancing UNSC-UPEO forces. With the UNSC-UGO about to make their last stand, a simultaneous invasion from all three sides of the island that contained the CBD was planned. Using Tsunami MBTs and IFVs and with close air support, on the 27th of April, the UNSC-UPEO pushed their way towards the center of the CBD by following the three main roads that fed the CBD area. Smaller assault teams were also assembled and sent to secure strategic locations such as the Old Mombasa Harbor, docks and the city's main airport. Prior to the assault the CBD had been constantly shelled at which resulted in the near and complete destruction of the CBD. Entire skyscrapers had been demolished and the infrastructure utterly ruined. Roads were destroyed beyond repair, water pipes ruptured and power lines severed. It would take another week to completely secure the CBD area. Bloody close quarter battles erupted between infantry from both sides as UNSC-UPEO forces fought to take each block, needless to say this was the cause of most of the casualties suffered by the UNSC-UPEO. The ruins of Mombasa By the 29th of April most if not all remaining UNSC-UGO forces had either surrendered or went down fighting in isolated last stands scattered throughout the CBD. The entire CBD had been razed to the ground with little to no evidence that gave hints to the city's past glory. High story sky scrapers were nothing more than a pile of rubble brought down by the intense and relentless artillery strikes by the UPEO. Bodies of soldiers who died were scattered throughout the streets of the city. By the early morning of the 30th of April an eerie silence enveloped the city, indicating the end of the battle and the Rappelberg war. It was reported that UNSC-UPEO marines played the national anthem of the UPEO: "A Brand New day" to mark the end of the battle. The song was played via loud speakers inside the vehicles the UNSC-UPEO had brought along in the campaign and scattered throughout the city so that everyone could hear them. Aftermath Estimates of civilian deaths range from three hundred thousand to one million whereas military personnel casualties from all belligerents mounted up to half a million dead and even more wounded. The most immediate consequence of the battle was the lack of any basic infrastructure. Power lines, water mains and communication grids had been destroyed by the UNSC-UPEO as a part of the siege warfare strategy to cripple the UNSC-UGO's capabilities to defend the city. Bridges that connected the CBD island with the rest of the city were also destroyed during the battle. There was also the threat of disease due to the large number of dead bodies buried beneath the rubble of the ruined buildings around Mombasa. Combat engineers who were present for the battle implemented stop-gap measures to slow down the spread of these problems such as by collecting the bodies that can be retrieved so that they could be properly incinerated. Martial law was declared and civilians were tasked with assisting the engineers in their task. Due to the scale of the destruction of Mombasa and the other territories occupied and incorporated by the UPEO, the central government on Oberon ordered that the Interplanetary Defense and Emergency Agency (IDEA) to be deployed throughout war torn Africa to assist with the recovery and rebuilding efforts. The battle also saw the death of all remaining UNSC-UGO government officials. This was assumed due to the fact that no UNSC-UGO government personnel issued any declaration of their surrender, nor have any of them been seen to flee from the war torn territories. It has been speculated that they had all either perished in battle or were crushed to death when the main government building on Mombasa was destroyed by artillery fire. Regardless, the UNSC-UGO on Earth had been effectively thrown into anarchy. Were it not for the military presence of the UNSC-UPEO the territories, social order would've collapsed and caused civil unrest to erupt throughout half of the African continent.